Underneath
by Miku-Cat
Summary: Tohru finds Kyo in a strange building after chasing a cat far away from her home town. She learns about Kyo's curse, and after growing a liking to him, tries her best to break the curse herself. But before she can break it, she has to find the bracelet that keeps him from transforming every other hour. KYORU :3 rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, i know a lot of you are probably wondering when i will finish my other fanfiction Love Hurts, but i kinda hit a rock, and need some time to think. But ima do this one for now:3, but dont worry, i will get a new chappie out soon! Enjoy!**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**{authors note}**

* * *

In a small town at least 40 miles from anything else, there was a girl named Tohru Honda {GASP WHAT A SURPRISE XD} She was kinda,pretty, and modest. And most people in town liked her. Her family owned a small farm on the edge of town.

Tohru walked down the cobblestone streets, holding a basket of bread resting against her hip to sell at the town market. She reached the market and sold the soft, warm bread to the marketplace owner. She waved goodbye and started walking home. As she reached her farm she saw a small white kitten, looking almost sad. She reached down to pet it but it swiftly backed away.

"Are you okay Mr. Cat? Are you lost? Where is your home?" she attempted to pick it up, but once again it moved away. She put the basket down, after all if she left it there her dad would probably find it on the evening picking.

"Come on, why dont we go inside and get you cleaned up?" Asked Tohru sweetly. The cat glanced at her for a second, and then headed down the north path. "Come here Mr. Cat!" said Tohru running after it. The cat continued to run while Tohru followed it. It ran up the path that lead to the next town, then eventually turned right into the grass. Then to a large area of overgrown trees. Finally it ran in a large oddly shaped building made of stone. Tohru still followed it, almost out of breath. She peaked in, and the cat was gone. "Well..Im still worried about that cat..Even though it looks healthy even after all that running..I might want to try to find it and take it back to town.

* * *

She wondered in the strange building. Until she found a very large cage. She peaked inside of it. And she saw a tall, slightly tanned boy with orange hair sitting in the corner facing the wall.

'what is he doing in there? All locked up so far away from town..They did have a jail not far from the main street. If he did something wrong why wasnt he there?' but something about him made Tohru feel like he wasnt locked up because he committed a crime'

"Um hello? Do you know where a white kitten might be?" asked Tohru.

The strange boy turned around and walked up a few feet from the side of the cell where Tohru was.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" he said half yelling

Tohru looked at the boy curiously. He had a cut on his cheek and orange-red eyes. He seemed like he was abused and had many hardships in his life

"My name is Tohru Honda, i came here because there was a lost cat in my town..And it kinda led me here...Whats your name?"

"My names Kyo, like its important. And you shouldnt be here."

"Umm nice to meet you! Why shouldnt i be here?"

"This place is no place for people like you. You shouldnt be here. And i highly recommend going."

"But i um-" she was cut off by footsteps

"GO NOW!" Kyo yelled

* * *

Tohru obeyed and ran around the corner and to the hallway. She stopped at a sound of voices

"I heard you talking who was here?" said a mans voice

"Nobody...I was just talking to myself.."

"WHO WAS HERE?"

"I SAID NOBODY! NOW GO AWAY!"

Then there was a scream. The kind of scream that someone was in pain

"We arent afraid of you, you inferior being." Said a womans voice

Tohru quickly ran back up the hallway, around the corner, and saw a women and a man holding beating whips. Tohru feared the worst, and ran in front of the cage. "NO! STOP! PLEASE DONT HURT HIM!" she turned her head, looking at the cage, she saw that instead of Kyo, there was a large monster, it looked like a a mixture of a lizard,a grasshopper, a human, and a cat. She herd a voice

"I told you to get out of here..."

Her eyes widend

She realized that voice was...

Kyo's!

"Wha-what?"

"GO NOW! GET OUT OF HERE! I DONT WANNA SEE YOU!"

Tohru had mixed feelings. She had a weird urg to stay by his side. But she also wanted to leave, as he wanted.

'leave, and go get help' she thought

"O-okay" she reponded

She madly ran away, feeling guilty for leaving him 'im sorry, i will be back soon'

* * *

She ran back out and in the middle of the small forest of trees, she saw a girl with brown hair and a green dress.

"Hello?"

"Hi my name is Kagura." she said walking up to her

"Do you happen to know-"

"About Kyo? Yes..."

"Can you tell me? I want to know whats going on."

"Well Kyo is the son of the kings brother..."

"Kyo is related to the royal family?"

"Yes.."

"Why is he being locked up?"

"Well..."

**Ima make a cliffeh here cuz im tired. Dont worry, i will try to get a new chappie out soon! Please review! Sorry for any out of characterness, and i know the meeting of Kagura wasnt written well, im just soo tied _**

**~Miku**


	2. Explanations

**Buyo123: Aww thankiez! That means a lot to me! x3**

**Well i got some sleepeh so i wont make as many mistakes as i did last night **

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**{authors note}**

* * *

"Well...Its kind of a long story...Have you ever heard of the twelve zodiac tale?"

"Oh yes! I love that story!"

"Well me and my family, are cursed with the zodiacs. When we hug someone of the opposite gender, with the exception of other zodiacs, we turn in to one of the 12 Chinese zodiacs, plus the cat. Kyo, who is the cat of the zodiac, also has another piece of his curse to handle."

"Another...Piece?"

"Whenever he doesnt wear a special bracelet, he turns into a monster. And i mean that literally. He transforms back after about a hour, at the very most. But once he transforms back if he doesnt put the bracelet back on soon he transforms into a monster again."

"Well why doesnt he just keep the bracelet on?"

"Well...He lost it a long time ago..."

"Oh..."

"Hey umm Kagura...I have another Kyo was part of the royal family, why would he be taken all the way here? I mean the castle is hundreds and hundreds of miles away from here."

"Well...I think they just wanted him to be as far away as possible. After all, if anyone in the town near the castle found him...Who knows what would happen? And anyways, we have a deal with this town. We give the a few thousand dollars for every week or so he is here. And i guess since it was kinda away from your town anyways they agreed.."

"So if I find the bracelet then he will stop turning into a monster as long as he wears it?"

"Yes..Well...I have been looking for that bracelet since he lost its been about a year. I feel real bad for Kyo, i heard the cats transformation is very painful. You can look for it..But i doubt you will find it.."

"Do you know where it might be?"

"Well..The place he lost it was is the castle town village. A thief stole the bracelet swiftly and then ran off..The only problem is, Kyo is the only one who know what he looks like...So if you wanted to find it you would have to bring him with you. But i know a way to keep him from transforming into a monster." Kagura pulled out a necklace, which was a long black piece of thread with a orange jewel attached to a small piece of silver. "This is the necklace version of the bracelet. If you get him to wear this, then you can have him help you find the bracelet."

"But...If there is a necklace, then why would you need the bracelet?"

"Well, for one thing, Kyo doesnt like things around his neck, so its bound to make him miserable. And also, its impossible for the curse to break if he isnt wearing the bracelet. Not to mention if he wears the necklace for to long without giving it a break, he will die. But still that takes weeks. And anyways, there are obvous signs of him wearing it for too long, like sudden loss of appetite, and i dont mean just not hungry i mean days of not eating. Also sudden weakness and pain."

"Whu? How does the necklace work?"

"It eats away your soul."

"WHA?"

"You see a curse has benefits, it wraps around your soul like a cloth, so if someone or something is eating your soul away, they have to cut a hole in the cloth first, making it take more time. The problem is that no matter what the curse wont fully break, and any damage done to the curse will just heal back after the someone or something stops eating at your soul, because curses can only be cured for a certain reason. And that reason is usually unknown. Every curse can break somehow, but sometimes you need a item (such as the bracelet) to make sure nothing interferes with the cure. Do you understand?"

"I...think so.."

"Great! Come back here around the same time seven days from now, by then i should have a plan."

"Okay..."

* * *

Tohru headed back home. She was a little tired and couldnt wait to go to bed. She was worn out from all the running, and she new she would still have a little bit of work left to do. As she opened the door to her home she snuck carefully towards the stairs, praying that no one noticed she was gone for so long. But as she took her first step up the stairs she herd her moms voice

"Tohru? Come here for a moment please." Kyoko said kindly

Tohru took a breath and walked towards the dining room table were her mom was sitting.

"May i ask were you went? I have been looking for you. I was starting to get worried you know."

"Oh, sorry mom, i just went for a long walk and lost track of time. I will be more careful next time. Sorry!"

Kyoko smiled and hugged her daughter tightly. "Thats okay! I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

* * *

**Okay i know this chapter isnt all that great, but i had a LOTTTTT to explain D: **

**Next chappie will be out soon! Please review!**

**~Miku**


	3. Leaving Home

**OMG GUYS IM SORRRYYYYY **

**ITS TAKING ME FOREVER TT-TT**

**I was really busy and i started school..I'm so sorry**

* * *

Tohru woke up the day Kagura asked her to come back to the place where they met.

She climbed out of bed and stretched. It was early in the morning, and her parents werent awake yet. She went into her closet and picked out a long t-shirt and long shorts to wear. It wasnt something she would were usually - but she new she would be going on a journey of some sort so it was important that she was comfortable and could move around easily. She grabbed a backpack that she once used for camping and put a few sets of clothes,soap, a hair brush, a small towel, some small rags, and a few ribbons she uses in her hair. She snuck down stairs and went into the kitchen. She grabbed some crackers,bread,fruit, and dried meats and wrapped them carefully and set them in her backpack. She then creeped upstairs one last time and took her money pouch from under her pillow. She went back down and tied the money pouch to her backpack.

Tohru went to the living room and grabbed a paper and pen out of a wrote.

Dear Mom and Dad,

by the time you find this, i will probably be gone.

Im sorry im leaving you.

Dont blame yourself, its not your fault.

There is just something i really have to do

It might take awhile, but when im done, i promise to come back.

Love

Tohru

Tohru went back upstairs and left the note on her bed. She went back down for the very last time and opened the door leading to the outside world. She snuck out of her house and quietly shut the door behind her. Tohru carefully looked around, it was early morning so the streets were empty. It was safe to say nobody would know where she went while she made her way to the small forest. She took one last glance at her house and started to run, her parents would wake up soon and if she hesitated much longer she was bound to be found out

She followed the path that the little kitten once took her, and halfway down, she slowed her running. She was very far from town now, nobody would see her. A little while after walking she saw the small foresty area where she and Kagura met. Tohru slowly made her way into the trees "Kagura?" she asked quietly.

Tohru herd a soft "Im here..." behind her. She quickly spun around to see Kagura standing right behind her.

"Oh. its just you.." Tohru said in relief "Did you manage to find a idea?"


End file.
